Love potion number 2
by dreamland4
Summary: A story about a love potion and a very friendly Guinevere!, Hope you like it. I own nothing at all. Please review.


Camelot was a hive of activity King Alian and his son were staying for a week to watch the Knights Annual tournament.

During the initial feast Prince Balen had taken quite a shine to Morgana... this had not gone down well with her. Balen was very short and skinny man, probably the most arrogant man you would meet, Merlin had been left to look after him and it had defiantly taken a toll.

"If I hear about Morgana one more time, I swear" Merlin said to Gwen as he was preparing the Prince's breakfast.

Gwen laughed "He is rather smitten isn't he!"

"I swear he make's Arthur look kind, do this Merlin, do that Merlin, I don't like this Merlin" he said in an over dramatic spoilt voice.

Gwen could not stop laughing. "You only have a few more days"

"If I make it" he said grabbing his heart.

Gwen laughed all the way back to Morgana's chambers; they had had flowers, poems, trying to climb through her window.... Morgana had said point blank she was not interested, but he still kept trying it was getting rather irritating and Gwen had had to spend most of the time saying no to him and returning unwanted gifts.

She entered Morgana's room and laid the breakfast out, she slowly woke up.

"Tell me he's gone home....did you hear him last nigh?t" Morgana sat up slowly watching Gwens face.

"You mean the singing or the poem?" Gwen had to laugh he was outside her window last night and because it was summer Morgana had to sleep with her window open. No matter how much everyone shouted for him to shut up, he would not until he had finished his very long poem.

"Both.....argh, it's so embarrassing why can't some hot prince arrive? but nooo of course not, instead I get that!" Morgana placed her hand on her head.

Gwen had to laugh.

"I am glad you find it so amusing"

"I am sorry, he will be gone soon" Gwen said picking up her clothes.

"Not soon enough, do I have to get up today" Morgana knew she had to make an appearance.

"Afraid so" the truth was that the only chance Gwen got to see Arthur was watching him at the tournament, he always looked her way when he could and that was enough to make it all worthwhile.

Today was jousting, her thoughts turned back to the time Arthur had spent with her and she smiled.

As she made her way to sit down she noticed Arthur place a small piece of cloth into his armour, she recognized it straight away, it was the same piece she had given him. Those little things he did meant so much to her, it showed how much he cared, despite what seemed like a hope less situation.

Arthur won the jousting and smiled at Gwen when he did.

The rest of the day had passed by pretty uneventful and Prince Balen had seemed to have calmed down a bit today...in fact it was almost unnerving how relaxed he was being with Morgana.

"I think he has finally given up" Gwen said helping Morgana to get ready for bed, just as she said it they heard a knock at the door.

"I spoke too soon" Gwen rolled her eyes and Morgana jumped into bed pretending to be asleep.

When Gwen opened the doors, she found a large bowl of strawberries and a note. She picked them up and shut the door.

"Strawberries and a note" at this Morgana moaned.

"I don't even want to look at them, you eat them" She said rolling over.

"But you love strawberries" Gwen put them on the side.

"I love strawberries, just not HIS strawberries.... take them out of here and burn the note" she was really mad, if it wasn't for the fact that killing the Prince would cause a war she would have run him through with a sword. What made it worse was that everyone was enjoying her embarrassment; she hadn't heard Arthur laugh so much.

"Ok, Good night my lady" Gwen blew out some of the candles.

"Good night Gwen, lock the door after you" Gwen left Morgana's room with the bowl of strawberries in hand. She popped a couple in her mouth as she walked.....she loved strawberries but rarely had the opportunity to eat them.

These ones were so sweet, she ate a few more. She was feeling more happy with each strawberry she ate....she felt she was getting hotter as she walked, so she sat down on a ledge in the corridor and ate the rest.

She knew she should be worried about being caught but quite honestly she didn't care, she felt fantastic, a little hot maybe but fantastic.

She felt soooo....um she couldn't quite put her finger on it....just then Arthur walked along the corridor.....HOT!

Arthur noticed Gwen sitting down in the corridor looking very flushed.

"Guinevere...are you alright?" he stood in front of her.

She bit her lip and stood up getting very close.... "mmmm I am now" she said placing her hands on his chest, he was just sooo solid, she thought gently caressing his chest. She knew there was some reason she shouldn't be stroking him....but she just couldn't think of it.

Arthur looked around to see if anyone was watching, he was very confused Gwen was not normally so forthright.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked again, she was acting very strange, her eyes were focused on his lips and she was defiantly stroking his chest.

"I'm hot" she said flicking her hair away from her neck, leaning back..Arthur gulped at her actions, she was beautiful. When her head flicked back down she bit her lip.

Yes you are he thought... "Are you unwell?" he said in a broken voice, stepping back a little from her so he could clear his head.

She recaptured the gap between them and ran her hand up his neck and into his hair.

Arthurs mind temporarily went blank as a shiver ran down his spine.

Arthur snapped out of it when he heard Merlin clear his throat.... Arthur stepped back from Guinevere and at this she looked very disappointed.

"Merlin umm" Arthur didn't know what was going on and didn't know where to start.

At the mention of his name Gwen's eyes focused on him and smiled, she wandered up to Merlin and got very close to his face "Hello Merrrrrrlin.....you have nice eyes" she said getting closer to him.

Gwen loved these men.....

Merlin looked at Arthur "What is going on?" he was finding it difficult to concentrate with Gwen's breath on his lips.

"I don't know" he said pulling Gwen back from Merlin.

"Guinevere" he said waving his hands in front of her face....but Gwen's attention had gone back to the Prince.

"You are very....... maybe too good looking" she said stroking his face, at this Arthur blushed and Merlin burst into laughter

"She's drunk!" Merlin said through laughter.

"Whatever it is, we need to get her to Gauis...before she is seen!" Arthur had stepped as far away from her as he could.

"I agree...but in this state...she will end up in trouble before we get there" she was already back all over Arthur stroking his hair.

"Agreed I will take her to my chambers you fetch Gauis" Arthur spoke quietly to Merlin.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Merlin gestured at the big grin that had formed on Gwen's face at the thought of Arthurs chambers.

Arthur gulped "We don't have a lot of choice...just hurry" Arthur grabbed Gwen by the arm and walked her quickly towards his chambers and Merlin ran off to seek Gauis.

He dragged her into his room and shut the door.

"Well there was no need to run...we have all night" Gwen said wrapping her arms around his neck. Arthur gently peeled her hands off of him.

"Guinevere... I really don't know what's going on... but you are acting very different" Arthur kept his distance.

Gwen felt fantastic and was not going to let anyone spoil the fun. She managed to pin him in the corner.

"Do you not find me attractive?" she said pinning him against the wall and running her fingers through his hair.

"Of course you are, it's just....." he hands had gone from his neck and had started travelling down his back and made their way up his shirt....

"Have mercy" he said lifting her up and moving her out of the way, he quickly made his way to the other side of the room.

She wouldn't give up that easily......she grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him on the bed, she was on top of him within seconds and if his mind would have worked he was sure he would have got her off but his body had taken over.

Her lips crashed onto his and he kissed her back with equal passion her hands travelled up his shirt and all over his chest, Arthur rolled her over so he was on top of her, it was only when her nails ran down his back that he snapped out of it and jumped off of her like someone had just thrown a bucket of water over him.

She lay on the bed heavy breathing.

Gauis and Merlin walked in and found Gwen lying on the bed heavy breathing Arthur standing there with his hair and shirt all over the place and taking in deep breaths.

"I told you, she is acting very strange" Merlin said to Gauis.

Gauis came straight over to Gwen.

"Gwen how are you feeling?" he said she sat up

"VERY Frustrated" she said looking at Arthur angrily, she turned to Merlin and waved, she didn't feel as passionate about him, but she felt attracted to him.

Gauis looked at Arthur and Merlin "I think you two should leave us alone for a moment"

Arthur was out of the room within seconds, relieved for some air and Merlin followed.

He leaned against the wall outside.

"How bad was she?" Merlin said smiling.

"I kissed her back.....I tried not too but..." Arthur said in a low voice

Merlin laughed "I am glad it was you and not me in there" although the thought of kissing Gwen sounded good, the thought of Arthur finding them sent a shiver down his spine.

Arthur looked serious "I would have killed you"

"I know" Merlin said.

Gauis came out after a while with a sheepish look.

"She won't talk to me....she wants you" he said looking at Merlin

"Me" Merlin said surprised.

"Both of you" Gauis replied.

"What do you think is wrong?" Arthur was very concerned

"I think it is a spell of some kind...but I need her to tell me more" Gauis was very concerned he could tell it was magic just didn't know which spell.

"A spell....why would anyone want to harm Gwen?" Merlin said.

"I don't know but we need to get to the bottom of this....and play along with her, she's not fooled easily" Gauis added as an afterthought.

Arthur entered first and Gwen jumped off the bed and straight into his arms. He looked at Gauis who gestured to play along.

"Where did you go?" Gwen looked up at him smiling

"To get some air" he replied and led her to a chair and sat her down, he went to sit in another chair but as soon as he did she sat in his lap.

Merlin smiled and Gauis hit him, Gauis pulled up a chair and so did Merlin.

"Gwen, can you tell me about what happened this evening" Gauis said but Gwen was too busy placing kisses along Arthurs jaw. Arthur was blushing, this whole situation was not exactly perfect....maybe if Guinevere wasn't under a spell and the others weren't staring at them, he might have thought he was dreaming.

"Guinevere" Arthur spoke, he needed to get her to stop kissing him, before his body gave him away again.

"Yes Arthurrrrrr" she said running her hand through his hair and kissing up his neck.

"Can you tell me what happened this evening" he said pulling away from her a little and smiling.

He grabbed her hands to stop them wandering and placed a kiss on them to keep her happy and held tight.

She rolled her eyes "Talk all you every want to do is TALK" she sighed and re-adjusted herself to sit up a little.

"I like to hear you talk" Arthur replied, if he was honest that last comment upset him.

"Yes we love to hear about your day" Merlin added and at this Gwen saw Merlin and smiled.

"I doubt that.....plus my days are not interesting" Gwen frowned.

"I am interested, did anything different happen today" Merlin said patting her arm and making her smile even more.

Gwen felt very happy she was in the lap of Arthur who was very hot and had Merlin, he was just so cute...life couldn't be better.

"Well....there was the tournament...Arthur won of course" she said smiling at him, Arthur smiled at this.

"Oh and Prince Balen's love notes" at this Merlin snorted and Arthur shot him a dirty look.

"Nothing else" Gauis added.

Gwen's face lit up "Oh and those lovely strawberries" she said.

At this Gauis smiled.

"What strawberries?" Arthur asked

"The prince left them for Morgana but she didn't want them....so I ate them" Gwen smiled "They were so sweet" at this Arthur looked like he could kill someone, Balen did this.

"I would like to try one, are there any left?" Gauis asked hopeful.

"I wish....."

They all looked at each other.

Gauis sat thinking for a while....this wasn't a normal spell as Gwen was showing an attraction to both Merlin and Arthur, although her attraction to the prince seemed different.

"Gwen how do you feel about Merlin?" at Gauis's question Arthur looked a bit surprised.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked,

"I mean do you love him, find him attractive, like him as a friend" Gauis needed to know.

"I find him attractive and I love him as a friend" Gwen replied honestly.

Arthur looked completely disgusted and Merlin grinned.

"How do you feel about Arthur?" Gauis asked.

Gwen looked at him.

"He drives me crazy, I just want to kiss him all the time and I love him more than life itself" she said at this Arthurs mouth dropped, Merlin pretended to throw up and Gauis just smiled.

"Thank you Gwen you have been most helpful" she didn't listen she was just staring at Arthurs lips again.

"I need to research something....Merlin I need your help" Gauis stood up and so did Merlin, Arthur looked scared.

"You can't leave me alone!" he knew he was too weak to resist her and the words she had just spoken weakened him further, they seemed so real, although he suspected most of it was the potion.

"I am sure you will be fine" Gauis continued walking towards the door, Arthur lifted Gwen up and put her on the bed, making his way to Gauis.

"You can't!" Arthur pleaded.

"Sire...the words she just spoke were the truth, if I am correct the potion makes the taker tell the truth and amplifies hidden feelings....my guess is that Prince Balen thought Morgana had feelings for him and used this to make her admit to them, he would not have expected her to eat all of them...so I need to find out how to stop this, before it becomes permanent!" Gauis looked concerned.

"Permanent...go please" Arthur was shocked, not only were the words Guinevere spoke the truth and her feeling real but she could remain like this.

Gauis and Merlin walked down the corridor.

"So what are we going to do?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing" Gauis replied, Merlin looked at him in shock.

"Nothing...we cannot leave her like that" Merlin thought he had gone mad.

"Oh don't worry it will wear off in a few hours" Gauis smiled.

Merlin looked surprised "Why didn't you tell Arthur that"

"I think a little truth and love between them won't do any harm, do you?" Gauis smiled and at this Merlin laughed.

* * *

When they were left alone he found Gwen laying on his bed.

"Come lay with me" Gwen flicked off her shoes.

Arthur approached the bed "I hardly think that is a good idea"

"Why not?" Gwen replied.

"Well....don't you think it better that we sit on a chair and talk" Arthur tried his hardest, remembering the last time they made it onto the bed and goodness knows how long it would be till Gauis returned.

"All we do is talk Arthur and look at each other from a distance, I am tired of waiting for you to look at me, I want more" She said getting up and standing in front of him.

Her words stung him "What would you have me do?" he replied.

"I want you to stop looking and just kiss me" she said looking up at him.

"Gwen please"

"Don't call me Gwen.....call me Guinevere I like it better" at this Arthur smiled.

"I thought you preferred Gwen" he got a little closer.

"I do but not with you....the way you say my name sends shivers down my spine" she knew she probably shouldn't be talking, but today she couldn't seem to stop herself and she didn't care.

"Really" he said getting closer "Guinevere" he whispered into her ear.

Her brown eyes looked at his and she kissed him, his mouth parted accepting the kiss, he lifted her up and kissed her with so much passion that they crashed against a wall. One of Gwen's hands laced in his hair whilst the other ran up his back causing Arthur to shiver. Eventually after knocking over a few items and ending up on the bed, with Gwen on top of Arthur, they had to part for air. Gwen leaned her head on his gasping for air.

Arthur knew he should not have kissed back but he couldn't help it. Gauis had also said that her feelings were real so it's not as though he was a stranger...they cared for eachother.

She lifted up her head from his and looked into his eyes "Do you think about us often?" she asked.

Arthur sighed "Too often"

"What do you think about?" she asked, she wanted to know what ran through his head about her.

Arthur blushed a little.

"Oh!" she didn't feel embarrassed about anything anymore.

"No Guinevere.." he rubbed the back of his head this was awkward. "It not just...."

He didn't get chance to finish the sentence she had launched into kissing him again, pinning him down on the bed, she pulled away from his lips and moved herself down to his now exposed stomach which she kissed and lifted up his shirt.

"Guinevere" he said in a voice that sounded nothing like his own.

"Yes Arthur" she said kissing from his perfectly formed chest, slowly down. His mind went blank....he was sure he was supposed to be STOPPING Her his mind screamed as she made her way below his belly button.

He lifted her up with his hands stopping her "Guinevere please stop!".

He placed her on the bed and pulled his shirt back down and got up. She rolled onto her side and watched him pacing.

"You didn't like it?" she asked.

"Of course I did!" he was still pacing up and down, trying to calm himself down. He wanted to grab her and push her back on the bed and make her his own....not yet, it would not be right.

She looked at him confused "If you liked it, why did you stop me?" she knew she should know the answer but right now she wanted all of him and wanted it now.

She stood up and came to stand in front of him, she heard him gulp. She placed her long fingers under his shirt and used her nails to stroke along his skin.

"Guinevere...please stop" he said half heartedly.

"Arthur.....why don't you relax a little" she said pushing him onto a chair, he sat there mesmerized, she placed a hand either side of the chair and leaned forward, he tried to focus on her eyes rather than the other assets he could now see.

"You work too hard" her hand found his leg and rubbed it as she leaned closer into him. He made the mistake of looking down, seeing her heaving chest he looked away quickly.

"You know Arthur I am yours...all yours" Arthur gulped as she rubbed her hands down her bodice very seductively. His mind swimming his body going crazy, he needed to get out of her before he got in trouble.

Her hand travelled back to his leg and worked its way up, he immediately pushed her away.... she rolled her eyes..no fun.

"I am going to get something for us to drink" he said thinking quickly.... "Wait here and I will be back soon"

She got up and approached him she grabbed him back around the neck and pulled him closer "Promise..I am tired of waiting" he eyes swimming with such passion.

He needed to leave now "I promise" he placed on kiss on her lips and she let him go.

"Don't be long" she said kicking off her boots and lying on the bed.

He took one last look at her lying on the bed and went out closing the door, he took lots of deep breaths, she drove him crazy normally, but now...it was going to be impossible to keep his hands off of her, he needed to get Merlin, he needed back up and to check on the progress.

He ran down to Gauis room and knocked on the door. He heard some clattering and Merlin opened the door hair everywhere.

"Have you been sleeping?" Arthur looked angry.

"Of course not" Merlin said, Arthur heard another bang and then Gauis opened the door also looking like he just woke up.

Arthur walked in and looked around "Do you have the cure?" Arthur looked around no sign of anything unusual.

Gauis looked at Merlin "Actually I think we might have" Gauis walked over to the blue vile.

"Might have" Arthur's voice high.

"Yes sire, one can never be completely sure of these things" Merlin nearly laughed and Gauis shot him a look.

"What do I do?" Arthur didn't care what was going on, he needed his Guinevere back for his own sanity.

"Get her to drink it down, she will fall asleep and in the morning we will know" Arthur couldn't believe his ears, she might be alright in the morning. Might!

He grabbed it off Gauis "She better be alright in the morning!" he was getting really annoyed now, he grabbed the vile and left.

He could have sworn he heard laughing when he walked away, he shook his head and continued with the job at hand.

He grabbed two goblets and walked towards his room.

When he entered he found Guinevere lying on his bed very seductively, he felt like his heart would stop beating.

He tried not to look at her and handed her the goblet, with the contents of the vile in it.

She was too busy looking at him to look at what she was drinking.

He placed his goblet next to hers in a toast "To us" he said and she smiled, he knocked his water back first and she followed suit knocking hers back.

Her face looked disgusted "That was horrible" she replied with blue lips.

"Sorry" he said, he eyes immediately started to glaze.

"I feel really tiiiired...so I think we need to stop drinking and start" she tried to edge towards him and then darkness fell.

She was asleep face down in his lap, "Thank goodness" he sighed in relief.

He lifted her out of his lap and laid her on his bed and laughed, what a night!

He watched her sleeping for ages, listening to her murmur his name in her sleep.

She was perfect....the words she had spoken before rang through his mind as he stroked a curl away from her face 'I love him more than life itself' he smiled and spoke in a whisper "I love you Guinevere" she rolled over a bit

"I love you" she spoke in her sleep and he smiled.

* * *

As Gwen woke up she rubbed her hand on the bed, it didn't feel like her bed sheets....her eyes opened and she looked up, not her bed. She sat up, immediately wishing she hadn't it felt like someone had hit her on the head, her hand placed on her aching head, she looked around to see Arthur Pendragon staring at her.

"Good morning Guinevere" he smiled.

She looked down at her clothes, still dressed so what happened last night.

"My lord" he voice breaking.

Arthur handed her a goblet of water and she drank it down.

"What happened?" she felt awful and had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"You need to rest now... I will explain later, when you are feeling better" he didn't fancy telling her.

She swung her legs off the bed.

She heard the door knock and Merlin came in.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" he smiled and Arthur shot him a dirty look.

"Merlin" she grumbled.

"How are you feeling today?" He placed the breakfast down and went over to her.

"Dreadful...what happened?" Merlin looked surprised she hadn't remembered it.

"Oh it was a VERY interesting evening!" Arthur grabbed Merlin by the arm and dragged him away from Gwen.

"What are you doing?" Arthur pocked Merlin.

"Updating her on last night" Merlin replied.

"No you are not!" he was angry now.

"She will remember anyway...how do you think she will feel if we don't tell her" Arthur sighed he knew Merlin was right.

"What is going on?" Gwen said standing now and walking towards them.

"We will explain" Merlin guided Gwen to a chair and sat her down.

Arthur looked at Merlin to start explaining.

"Well, Balen drugged the strawberries that were meant to be for Morgana, but you ate them"

"Strawberries" she repeated trying to remember.

"Yes strawberries, anyway they had a potion in them, which caused you to feel um...." how could he put this "Friendly"

Gwen's looked from Merlin to Arthur, Merlin had a big grin on his face and Arthur looked slightly embarrassed.

"Friendly, how friendly?" her cheeks flushed red.

Arthur cleared his throat and looked very embarrassed now and Merlin just grinned.

"Oh" she placed her head in her hands.

"But only we know so nothing to be embarrassed about" Merlin said rubbing her back, feeling a little bad now.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about" she repeated lifting her head from her hands "Why can't I remember?"

"Oh you will" Merlin smirked and Arthur kicked him.

"Guinevere....please do not think on this, you need to rest"

She looked up "Thank you but I must return to my duties" she tried to stand but Arthur placed a hand on her shoulders.

"Morgana knows you are unwell, you have the day to relax"

"Thank you, I will go home" she was relieved, she felt like she had been hit over the head. Before she left she looked to Arthur "I am sorry for troubling you"

"No trouble at all" anytime, minus the potion he thought.

Merlin escorted her back home, the bright light hurt her eyes and she was relieved to be home.

"Merlin what happened?" Gwen asked sitting on her bed.

"I think it best for you to remember" he helped her to lay down....she felt so tired again and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up she remembered all these strange dreams of kissing Arthur, she looked outside her window it was night time.

Dreams she thought and then it hit her, not dreams oh no!.....she felt like she wanted to be sick, the embarrassment consumed her and she never wanted to see Arthur, Merlin or anyone again.

A knock sounded at the door, she was defiantly not leaving the house until she was old and grey. Knock knock again.... she sat on the bed.... not getting it.

Then the door opened and there stood the object of her embarrassment, Prince Arthur. She covered her face with her hands.

He looked at her, she had remembered. He walked in and shut the door and he kneeled in front of her.

"Guinevere" he said, she still did not remove her hands.

He pulled her hands away from her face.

She looked at him her face on fire.

"Guinevere, we both have been subjected to the powers of a love potion" he remembered all too well the Vivian incident. He continued on "At least with you the feelings were real and were matched .....I know you feel slightly embarrassed but I just want you to know that my feelings are the same as yours, if not more"

She sighed "I am so sorry"

He smiled "There is nothing to be sorry for, in fact I wanted to apologise to you" she looked at him confused what would he have to apologise for.

"You...what would you have to apologise for?" her voice soft, embarrassment consuming her.

"I acted without honour last night, you were not yourself and I...should not have responded so" Arthur knew he should not have kissed her back but had found it difficult.

Gwen bit her lip "I really don't think I gave you much of a choice...from what I remember"

Arthur laughed "No...I find it difficult not to kiss you normally, but last night!"

At this Gwen smiled, he wasn't angry, he almost seemed like he enjoyed himself.

"So you are not upset with me?" Gwen had to make sure.

Arthur shook his head "Upset...no, I am just disappointed that the moments that we share like that are always due to unusual circumstances"

Gwen laughed "You mean two love potions...and Sir William" Arthur laughed aswell and then a serious look crossed his face.

"Do you think that maybe we could try it oncem not from a love potion or pretending to be someone else?" they leaned closer to eachother, the embarrassment washed away as his lips met hers, they kissed gently for a moment and then he laced his hand in her hair and the kiss became more passionate and needy, he lay on top of her on her bed kissing until they needed air.

When they parted he lifted up from her, but kept close "One day Guinevere, I want to make these rare moments a daily occurrence. I know you think marrying you is just a dream and we should not hold onto that....but...I just want you to know that the thought of marrying you is the only thing that keeps me going, the only thing that gives me hope for the future"

Gwen sighed "You are my only hope for the future" she closed her eyes and he placed a simple kiss on her lips.

"So we wait for the future....but maybe a bit more of this to keep us going?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmmm ....of course to keep us going" he kissed her lips once more and then stood up to leave, before he left.

"Good night Guinevere" and off he was gone, she leaned back on her bed and sighed, ok the evening had been a little embarrassing but maybe her honesty had moved them forward a little bit and they would find more time together.


End file.
